shadowsideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mexican Mission
The following is the final results of team deathmatch on the Mexican Mission map. It's the first Tournament in the Timesplitters Cup, the next one happens on the Ice Station map. Results *Bold means winning team. Recommended Red (18) *Elijah Jones *Jared Slim *Lean Molly 'Blue (50)' *SHADOW *Ample Sally *Mickey Two-guns *Hector Baboso Yellow (15) *The Colonel *Venus Starr Green (36) *Monkey *Ramona Sosa Misfits Red (30) *R One-Oh-Seven *Ample Sally *Drone Splitter Blue (36) *Mister Giggles *Riot Officer *Braces 'Yellow (50)' *SHADOW *Henchman *Aztec Warrior Green (20) *Bear *The Cropolite Freaks 'Red (50)' *SHADOW *Changeling *Krayola *Louie Bignose Blue (25) *Feeder Zombie *Mister Giggles *Monkey Yellow (19) *Hybrid Mutant *The Hunchback Green (20) *Stumpy *High Priest The Living Dead Red (24) *Sewer Zombie *Private Poorly *Undead Priest Blue (23) *Hybrid Mutant *Sgt Slate *Gargoyle Yellow (28) *Lt Chill *Trooper Grey 'Green (50)' *SHADOW *Feeder Zombie *Crypt Zombie Lovely Ladies 'Red (50)' *SHADOW *Kitten Celeste *Jungle Queen *Venus Starr Blue (36) *Gretel Mk II *Ringmistress *Kypriss Yellow (16) *Chastity *Cyberfairy Green (15) *Jo-Beth Casey *Candi Skyler Military Red (16) *Trooper Black *Sgt Shock *Lt Shade 'Blue (50)' *SHADOW *Private Grass *Lt Bush *Nikolai Yellow (23) *Capt Snow *Private Sand Green (39) *Capt Sand *Sgt Shivers Classic Red (44) *Gingerbread Man *Harry Tipper *Gretel Mk II Blue (24) *Badass Cyborg *Duckman Drake *Captain Ash 'Yellow (50)' *SHADOW *Insect Mutant *Robofish Green (27) *The Impersonator *Chinese Chef Leads Red (14) *Viola *Hank Nova *Captain Ash Blue (19) *Ilsa Nadir *Elijah Jones *Sgt Cortez 'Yellow (50)' *SHADOW *Jake Fenton *Harry Tipper Green (5) *Ghost *Gretel Mk II Sidekicks Red (13) *Gregor Lenko *Mr Underwood *Chastity 'Blue (50)' *SHADOW *Ramona Sosa *Jungle Queen *Corp Hart Yellow (14) *Lady Jane *Kitten Celeste Green (13) *Candi Skyler *R-109 Hairy Faces Red (25) *Harry Tipper *Hatchet Sal *Jebediah Crump Blue (42) *Gregor Lenko *The Colonel *Leo Krupps 'Yellow (50)' *SHADOW *Monkey *Hector Baboso Green (20) *The Master *Mr Underwood Custom 1 (Bosses) Red (18) *Jacque de la Morte *Khallos *Stone Golem 'Blue (50)' *SHADOW *Big Tony *Machinist *Reaper Splitter Yellow (10) *Sadako *The Colonel Green (9) *Hybrid Mutant *Ozor Mox Custom 2 (Animal Circus) Red (17) *Leo Krupps *Drone Splitter *Snowman Blue (16) *Monkey *Dinosaur *Calamari 'Yellow (50)' *SHADOW *The Cropolite *Baby Drone Green (11) *Bear *Duckman Drake Custom 3 (Ladies Night) Red (26) *Venus Starr *Cyberfairy *Lola Varuska Blue (17) *Sadako *Maiden *Mischief 'Yellow (50)' *SHADOW *Ample Sally *Kypriss Green (12) *Krayola *Jo-Beth Casey Custom 4 (Baldies) Red (17) *Big Tony *Marco the Snitch *Sergio Blue (11) *Dr. Peabody *Crypt Zombie *Dark Henchman Yellow (11) *Sgt Cortez *Mister Giggles 'Green (50)' *SHADOW *Henchman *Stumpy Custom 5 (Futuristic) Red (17) *Robofish *Insect Mutant *Badass Cyborg 'Blue (50)' *SHADOW *Reaper Splitter *ChassisBot *Scourge Splitter Yellow (17) *Machinist *Barby Gimp Green (11) *Meezor Mox *Drone Splitter Trivia *SHADOW fought on every winning team. **Ironically he was the player. *The closest match was with the Classic Bot set, with the Red team scoring 44 kills to the winning Yellow team's 50. *The most lopsided match was with the Sidekick Bot set with Yellow scoring 14 kills, to the winning Blue team's 50. * The team to score the least amount of kills is Leads Bot set's Green team with only 5 kills to their credit.